Speechless OS
by Olivia.K.A
Summary: Abby is pregnant of Luka's baby, OS shooting episode


**Speechless. OS ER**

Luka and Abby were expecting. This first child was a complete surprise, and Abby wasn't really reassured about becoming a mother. She was scared of becoming the same mother she had. She was sure Luka was going to be a good father. And as much as she wanted to believe it could all be okay, she still had hard time to accept having her first baby.

The months following the discover of that pregnancy were intense for Abby. Her body was changing, she was feeling like losing control over her body and mind. Luka and her moved in the same apartment, and they were figuring how they would live this new life, with a baby. Abby was dealing pretty good between work at hospital and her personal life. One detail was still undecided.

\- Why not ? Asked Luka, looking at Abby.

Abby tried to avoid this discussion. She wasn't ready. And he wasn't understanding.

\- I don't want to talk about this right now. I have to go work.

\- Abby... You can't avoid this discussion forever.

\- Yeah I can.

Luka was upset.

\- Why ?

\- Because I am not ready !

\- But you were not ready to have a child either. And yet, it still happened !

\- It was an accident. You know that. Getting married is not an accident.

\- But it would offer a stable family to the baby. Our baby !

Abby took her jacket and left the apartment to go work.

Having a baby was a huge step in life for Abigail, and getting married, thing she experienced in the past and left a bitter taste in her mouth, was a step she was hoping to left on the side for some time. She wanted to focus on having a baby first. And later down the road, when she will feel the need of it, she will eventually marry Luka.

Pregnant of seven months, Abby was still ignoring the gender of her baby. Luka and her decided to discover the gender at the birth. Abby wasn't really fan of the idea, but Luka insisted. And she felt like she could make an effort on that.

Abby was opening her eyes. She felt pain in her stomach.

\- What... What happened ? She asked, lost.

She was surrounded by Luka, Kerryand Archie. Then she remembered. The shooting. The blood. She fell. The baby was doing good, but everyone was still worried. And they were right. Abby was lying in her bed, when the pain arrived. An intense pain. The bed was full of blood.

\- Oh no... whispered Abby.

Luka called for help.

\- It's gonna be okay Abby.

All of a sudden, she was taken out of room to surgery. The baby needed to be delivered.

In the OR, Abby was holding Luka's hand. She was afraid for her life but mostly for the baby's life. The surgeon was opening, when she noticed the amount of blood.

\- Oh no...

\- What ?

\- It bleeds a lot.

The surgeon was trying to control the bleeding, trying to contain the hemorrhage. The baby got delivered. It was a wonderful baby girl.

\- It's a girl.

Abby smiled, looking at Luka.

\- She's okay. She is a healthy baby.

The surgeon was still focusing on Abby's hemorrhage. She was trying her best to contain it, to stop the bleeding, but nothing was working. Minutes were feeling like hours for Abby. She was lying, waiting for the surgeon to finally stop the blood.

Luka left the room to follow the baby. She was healthy for a baby born too early. She would need to stay at hospital for a while, until she is strong enough to go back home, but her life was not in danger. Luka was able to hold her tiny little hand. She still has no name, thought Luka. He couldn't wait until he would be allowed to hold his daughter, and find a name with Abigail. He was already having ideas. Luka was looking at his daughter, impressed by the strenght she was having. He found himself daydreaming about the future. Him, getting married to Abby. Raising this beautiful daughter together and maybe one day, give siblings to this baby girl. Everything seemed beautiful now that she was here. Healthy.

When Luka turned his head, he saw Abby's surgeon. She was standing next to him.

\- How is she ? Can she come see the baby ? Asked Luka, impatient to see Abby.

The surgeon looked at him few seconds before explaining.

\- Abby's hemorrhage was way too important to be controlled. I tried everything I could. She didn't survived. Abby died.

He was speechless. She was gone.


End file.
